broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Cherry Crash
'Cherry Crash '''is a tan Pegasus mare with spiky green hair. Her cutie mark is a pair of cherries, and her eyes are golden. She is 17. Equestria Girls Rockers Cherry Crash is part of the Rockers group with Mystery Mint, Drummer Stix (Valhallen), Flash Sentry, Brawly Beats, and Thunderbass. She loves playing the drums and rockin' out to music! Other Friends Cherry Crash has many good friends at Canterlot High. Besides her friends in the Rockers, Cherry and Mystery are friends with Blueberry Cake, Tennis Match, Starlight, and Drama Letter. Other friends include Sweet Leaf, an eco kid. Personality Overview Cherry Crash is brash and daring. She likes to make other ponies happy with her music. MBTI Cherry Crash is typed as an ENTJ, or Extroverted iNtuitive Thinking Judger. Cherry isn't very in tune with her emotions, but she is very inspiring to others, something she set out to accomplish the moment she got her Cutie Mark. Cherry is strong-willed and very energetic. Ever heard her playing the drums? The energy flows right out and around her! Cherry sometimes isn't tolerant of other ideas. She's rather just stick to her plan instead of look at other possibilities. Band Drumming Cherry Crash got her first drum set from a yard sale, the same day she met Mystery Mint. Mystery came walking down the sidewalk, and she noticed Cherry Crash admiring the drums. Even as a filly, Mystery generously offered to help Cherry pay for it. The Strike Hearts Cherry is the drummer and backup singer in their band, the Strike Hearts. Cherry and Mystery are shown to write song lyrics equally. Cherry usually takes charge during practice, deciding where to meet, what to practice, and when their next performance is. School Events Fall Formal Cherry Crash went to Fall Formal in a sleeveless pink top and layered grey skirt. On her neck she wore a necklace bearing twin cherries, her cutie mark. Her boots were a dark green. Cherry Crash and the rest of the student body were hypnotized by Sunset Shimmer. Later, Cherry Crash participated in a conga line between Rarity and Crimson Napalm. Battle of the Bands Cherry and Blueberry Cake got into an argument during the Battle of the Bands. ''"I can beat you!" ~Blueberry Cake "Ha! You wish!" ~Cherry Crash The Strike Hearts joined forces with Thuderstruck for the Battle of the Bands. Cherry Crash (and the rest of Thunderstruck) get into an argument with the Techies. Later, they unfortunately lose the first round of the Battle to Trixie and the Illusions. Friendship Games Of the main 3 events, Cherry Crash does motorcross with Drama Letter. Gallery Cherry crash digital by berrypunchrules-d7uuvli.png|Pony Cherry Crash cherry_crash_named__by_deviantartadoptable-d6n1pk7.png|The first ever art of Cherry cherry_is_not_amused_by_berrypunchrules-d7x1858.png|Why did it take so long to make this page? (Not amused) cherry_crash_pinasmile_by_deviantartadoptable-d7dut81.png|Regular old Cherry best_pony_friend_by_deviantartadoptable-d6nxs6q.jpg|Cherry Crash and Mystery Mint Cherry crash prom perfect by deviantartadoptable-d7dvd7j.jpg|Rockin' a cute outfit! rainbow_rocks_cherry_crash_by_deviantartadoptable-d7dr6fv.jpg|Rainbow Rocks Cherry Crash cherry_crash_accepts_your_challenge__by_appimena-d7swnte.png|Shreddin' a guitar... i_can_t_hear_you__by_berrypunchrules-d7qmmvt.png|...and then bangin' on the drums! 70a385749acd939070da066398b5b7cc-d7dvidr.png|Beautiful stuff 602759a4c5aa7927f419fa7ce54dbe55-d7dw639.png|Cherry Crash as a filly Group hug by berrypunchrules-d7h993l.png|Cherry Crash hugging her BFFs! cherry_crash_with_background_by_berrypunchrules-d7bg2yt.png|Cherry Crash with a background let_s_start_practice_now__okay___by_berrypunchrules-d7k849j.png|Cherry is clearly excited about something! cherry_crash_winter_fashion_by_deviantartadoptable-d7eabei.png|In cute winter fashion Equestria girls background character mbti chart by berrypunchrules-d7uz6px.png|ENTJ Rockers.png|Cherry Crash hanging out with the Rockers Have a laugh by berrypunchrules-d7ltjc9.png|#2Die4! cherry_crash_by_berrypunchrules-d89a0sr.png|Anthro Club Card Latest.png|See her skirt? swith.png|With Drama Letter's cutie mark rockers hug.png|Group hug! Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:Canon